The present invention relates to a combination toy wherein energy is stored by turning a portion of a hollow housing container, whereby once released from the human hand which held the combination toy, and when a specific duration of time has elapsed, the hollow housing container divides itself and exposes a self-powered mobile toy member that travels using previously stored energy.
The applicant proposed such a combination toy in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 920,305 filed Oct. 16, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,943, wherein a hollow housing container comprises two independent half shell members and each half shell member is provided with a connecting member protruding toward a self-powered mobile toy, whereby the self-powered mobile toy is provided with retaining means which connects the toy with the respective connecting members when the toy is housed in the hollow housing container, as well as with means for releasing the toy member from the container in conjunction with the rotation due to the output of spring power mechanism on the self-powered mobile toy member.
Being provided not only with a spring power mechanism but with means for maintaining and canceling connection with the housing container, the self-powered mobile toy member inevitably has complicated construction and appearance, and there are difficulties in miniaturizing the toy member as well as in providing a mechanism for endowing the toy member with other actions.
The object of the invention is, in view of the disadvantages mentioned above, to provide a hollow housing container with spring windup means, a connecting portion for connecting half shell members together, retaining means for maintaining the connection, and means for releasing the above connection, in order to simplify the construction of the self-powered toy member thereby allowing the simplification of appearance and miniaturization thereof, and enabling incorporation of a mechanism for endowing the toy member with other actions.